Spiderman 2 Director's Cut
Let us go back to the year 2004. Remember Spider Man 2? That sequel caused a lot of buzz and I happen to be a big fan of it myself. It recently piqued my curiosity that there was an unreleased Director's Cut of the film, and as soon as I heard about it, I began a search for it. I tried contacting the people who worked on the film, via emails or phone calls, but I never got a response or I only got an answering machine. My last resort was contacting Sam Raimi, the person who directed the film. I managed to get on a Skype interview with him, and I asked him general questions like "Where did you get the idea for this film?" and "What did you think of the finished film?" and whatnot. So when I finally asked him about the purported "Director's Cut", he just fell silent. I could see his face going pale. He proceeded to tell me, "Don't look for it. Just let the memory die." He hung up the call right then, and I just sat at my desk, confused. I went to bed. The next day, I tried emailing Mr. Raimi about the Director's Cut, in an attempt to find out more. I managed to get a response exactly forty-five minutes later! The email said: "Just give me your address and I will send it to you... if you're sure you want to see it, then I guess I can't stop you. Beware, for the things you will see will forever stay in your mind for the rest of your life." I was unsure if I really wanted to see the Director's Cut at this point, but hey, morbid curiosity got the best of me. So I sent back another email with my address and a "thank you". About a week later, I received a package from Sam Raimi himself. It was the Director's Cut DVD... strangely it had the exact same design as the regular Spider Man 2 DVD. I popped it in my DVD player (Yes, I still have one) and let it play. Oh how I wish I could take that back. Well, the intro of the film was different. You know, where Peter goes on a pizza delivery? Well, the shot just... stays there. It just froze on the scene. It didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear Peter's voice. It was just total silence. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of Spider Man losing his powers and falling into a device on top of a building...Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like Spider Man standing over Harry Osborn, and Spider Man pulled out a knife, stabbed him in the chest, and pulled out his intestines. I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Peter Parker is in Otto Octavius's lair to rescue Mary Jane, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of Peter Parker at Mary Jane Watson's play, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static. It cut to the shot of Spider Man fighting Dr Octopus, But Dr Octopus sighed because Spider Man left. However the scene went on longer than I expected... Dr Octopus went back inside his lair, pulled a pumpkin bomb out of Green Goblin's corpse, and was disintegrated by it. This emotionally affected me greatly, as Dr Octopus was one of my favorite characters. It cut to Peter Parker and Aunt May at the bank, when Dr Octopus, who was now a ghost in this scene, orders his guards to attack and kill Peter Parker and Aunt May. The disturbing thing is the scene just keeps going. One of the guards eventually kills Peter by shooting him in the belly seven times and Aunt May was taken to Dr Octopus's lair and thrown into the sun inside Dr Octopus' project, dissolving her. A timecard appeared, which read "One Month Later". The weird thing was that it was spoken by the French narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants. A funeral was being held for Peter Parker, Aunt May, Harry Osborn, and Dr Octopus. Instead of the credits rolling there was a message saying" "Death is more important than life. Praise The Devil!" I immediately ejected the DVD and threw it away. Unfortunately my mind wasn't quick enough to think to destroy the DVD so it is still out there somewhere. If you see a DVD copy of Spider Man 2, stay away from it...